


【TSN/ME】漫长等待

by jiyi_cuojue



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyi_cuojue/pseuds/jiyi_cuojue





	【TSN/ME】漫长等待

“唔……！”  
Eduardo在性经验上完全不是他的对手。  
Mark没有固定交往的伴侣，却跟一些名模保持过比较稳定的性关系——那通常至少指一个月的时间。  
Mark把他按得很牢，吻又粗暴又强势。  
刚开始Eduardo还咬着唇企图阻挡Mark的舌头，但是很快Mark就撬开了他的防备，舌头伸进去缠住Eduardo的舌拉扯吸吮。  
这才是32岁的Mark，一个执意改变世界的革命者，一个不允许后悔的天才，一个强势的暴君。  
太多的东西长年累月被压抑在Mark的心底，它们一直被藏得很好，铠甲一样极尽所能压抑着汹涌爱欲的理智，在见到Eduardo后开始一点点松动。  
直到他用委屈的质问和责备撕裂一切，Mark的理智全线崩溃，那些深藏的情感像洪水般爆发。

疼痛的闷哼从Eduardo被堵住的嘴里溢出，同样溢出的还有来不及吞咽的唾液。  
Mark的手不顾一切地伸进Eduardo的睡裤里。  
Eduardo的性器被Mark握在手里，用一种巧妙的力道搓揉。

【6】  
Mark和男人上过床，当然。  
在他意识到那些身材曼妙的美女并不能填补和代替他对已经远离美国的Eduardo的欲望时，他尝试了男人。  
窄腰长腿的棕发男模确实很带劲，但也证明了Mark不算是个纯粹的同性恋。  
但在那个小男模后，Mark知道了怎么操男人，知道用什么力道才能使对方尖叫着射精。  
而Eduardo仅有的经验就是Christy在洗手间的那次口交。

本来安静的性器在Mark的亲吻和揉弄中渐渐勃起。  
Eduardo在Mark身下扭动挣扎，喘息急促。  
“Mr.Zuck、Mr.Zuckerberg……No！”  
他颤抖着叫Mark的名字，但显然没有换来男人的一点怜悯。  
他被Mark握在手心的性器勃起成漂亮的形状，沁出的液体沾湿了Mark的手指。  
Mark什么都没有说。  
此刻他表情有点可怕，像看猎物的狮子一样，而Eduardo就像他爪子下的小鹿崽，又软又稚气，根本跑不掉，连挣扎都软绵绵的。  
Mark完全控制住了他。  
“停下，不……”Eduardo的声音都变了调，抽泣中带上哀求，“我不要这样……不要……”  
他握紧Mark的肩膀，想要把他推开，两条修长的腿也企图夹紧合拢，却因为Mark跪在他双腿间而没法办到。  
“No，Mr.Zuckerberg……Mark、Mar！”

Mark狠下心，不理会Eduardo的求饶和抽泣。  
他什么都不懂，却非要来挑衅Mark，这足以让Mark给他点教训，吃点苦头。  
他得让这个甜软天真的小家伙知道人性的险恶，以及爱情和欲望并没有故事里说得这么美好。  
特别是被他这样充满野心和欲望的人所爱。

Eduardo呜咽着，在Mark持续不断的粗暴爱抚下射了出来。  
Mark没有给他歇息的时间，握着他的腰架起他因为高潮而暂时无力的腿，然后把手上黏腻的液体抹到Eduardo的后穴上。  
那个小口紧紧闭着。  
没有任何爱抚和扩张的意思，Mark直接就用手指在那个小小的肉穴中一插到底。  
Eduardo发出一声痛哼。  
Mark手指上的精液被推回Eduardo的体内。  
他感到自己插进了一个柔软潮湿的小肉洞中，高温的嫩肉包裹着他的手指，只轻轻捣弄了一下，便感觉到精液混着别的液体浸湿了他整根手指，黏糊糊的，像天生就该被操的。

Mark有点失控。  
这是他的Wardo。  
在他那些暗色的梦里所幻想过的事情，他不能对Eduardo做的事情，全都可以在现在这个Eduardo身上做一遍。  
眼前他身下的这个Wardo，柔软又天真，不经世事也不通人事，毫无反抗的能力。  
像一张白纸，Mark可以随心所欲的占有他，涂抹上自己的颜色，甚至玷污它。  
这样的诱惑是非常大的。  
Mark抽送着手指，耳边是Eduardo细细的，带点哭腔的呻吟，非常能激起Mark某种施虐欲和控制欲。  
但他最终还是停下了动作。

Eduardo用手背挡住自己的嘴，想要阻止自己的呻吟。事实上，在他发现挣脱不了Mark，且Mark不会停下来后，他就不再求饶了。  
可是那些呜咽的、哼哼的鼻音还是泄了出来。  
他憋得厉害，眼睛都红了，甜蜜的棕色上蒙着一层水汽，控诉般瞪着Mark。  
可是斑比一样的眼睛没法产生任何威慑力，反而让人觉得他更可怜了。

Mark没法再欺负下去了，他心软了。  
他欲望强烈，感觉却糟透了。  
Eduardo被他弄得乱糟糟的，衣服敞开，露出一大片白皙结实的腰腹，小腹沾着刚刚Mark弄他而射出来的精液。  
他就这样躺在Mark的身下。  
而Mark甚至还没有真正操他，那些邪恶的欲望也还没有付诸百分之一到行动上。  
这有点像当年他欺骗了Wardo一样，他知道自己能做到一些事情，可是他不想再在做完后，面对Eduardo伤心愤怒的脸了。

“算了。”Mark抽出手。  
“Sorry，Wardo.”他拉开Eduardo捂住自己嘴巴的手，轻轻亲吻他手背上被咬红了的地方，“别怕了，没事了。”  
Mark从他身上起来，从床头的小柜子上抽了几张纸巾，仔细给Eduardo擦了擦那些乱七八糟的液体，又给他整理了一下衣服。  
在碰他裸露的地方的时候，Eduardo瑟缩了一下，犹疑地看着Mark，Mark把薄毯拉上来裹住他。  
“抱歉。”Mark重复，他摸了摸Eduardo柔软的棕发，“你看到了，我爱你，也会伤害你。”

【7】  
Eduardo蜷缩在被窝里，他刚刚的惊恐被柔软的被褥包裹，渐渐放松下来。  
Mark在床边坐了片刻，不知道在想什么，脸色很寂寞。  
半晌，他说，“我出去一下。”  
“去哪里？”Eduardo声音闷闷的。  
“可能去书房，或者客厅，”他有点烦躁地说，“我不知道，但我知道你一定不会希望我在这里。”  
说着，Mark站起来。  
他的衣摆却在下一刻被拽住了。  
Mark愣了愣，回过头，看到Eduardo的手从被子中伸出，紧紧拽着他。  
“怎么了？”Mark尝试着把衣服从他手里弄出来，但失败了。

“我爱你。”Eduardo看着他，不依不饶地、很认真地说。  
“你说过了。”Mark道。  
他想装成无动于衷的模样，好吓退Eduardo，但他失败了，脸上的冷静开始松动崩裂。  
半晌，他叹了口气，无奈地解释。  
“有时候爱一个人的方式是做一个陌生人。你太年轻，还不懂这些，Wardo。”  
“我是不懂。”Eduardo说。  
在Mark惊讶的目光中，他从被子里钻出来，凑到Mark身边，亲吻他。

“我只是不懂，为什么要用‘你爱我’来恐吓我，Mr.Zuckerberg？”

Mark心头大震。  
Eduardo的吻像是吻在他的心尖上，然后常年冰封的山顶因为这个吻，开始融雪。  
Mark握着Eduardo的肩膀，加深了这个温柔的吻。  
他轻轻舔舐Eduardo饱满的唇，舌头扫荡过他的牙齿。  
等这个吻结束的时候，他们再次滚到了床上去。

Mark想要他想得发痛，无论是身体还是心脏。  
他的理智一直在告诉他“不行”“不可以”“放开他”，但Eduardo把他抱得那么紧，用生涩的吻和没有杂质的爱情，释放着他的欲望。  
“Mr.Zuckerberg……”  
他听见Eduardo软糯的声音一遍遍叫着自己的名字，他的巴西男孩把吻一个个落在Mark的眼睛、额头、脸颊和鼻梁上。  
没有章法，也没有什么技巧，就只是最纯粹的表达自己的爱意，像小动物只懂得用磨蹭和亲吻表达欢喜和愉悦。

“嘘……安静……”Mark不得不安抚他。  
他的手划过Eduardo的腰，来回爱抚这具滚烫的身体，“我在以前怎么没发现你这么热情？”  
“大概因为……”Eduardo磨蹭着他，低声说，“你以前眼里只有电脑，Mr.Zuckerberg。”  
“你要我？”Mark笑了，他问Eduardo，最后再确认一次。  
“I want……”Eduardo点点头，感觉到Mark勃起的阴茎抵着他，他的脸完全红了。

不像Mark记忆中年长的那个Eduardo，他用极其昂贵的高定西装包裹住身体，却使身体每一线条都锋利地展露，充满禁欲的诱惑。  
但眼前这个Eduardo，他还不懂得怎么勾引人，也不懂得如何充分展示自己美好的躯体，甚至不懂什么是情欲游戏，而正是这种不知人事的天真，打造出致命的放荡。  
Mark打开Eduardo的睡衣前襟，亲吻他线条优美柔软的颈脖。

他的锁骨也是Mark很喜欢的地方。  
自从意识到自己爱着Eduardo后，Mark看他的眼光就不一样了。藏在打开的衣领里的那一截锁骨让Mark觉得口干舌燥。  
偏偏那时候他跟Eduardo已经闹翻了，Eduardo对他冷淡至极，每年只在股东会上露一露脸，偶尔说几句话也是完全公事公办的语气。  
Mark被弄得一边烦躁得不行，一边被他的身体所吸引，想要修复关系，想要更进一步，却又害怕伤害他，不敢再做什么，连追求都办不到，索性也就刻意地更加疏远了。

Mark曾经讶异过，哈佛那么亲密的相处中，自己为什么对如此明显的爱情视而不见。  
或许他当年投注在世界上的注意力远要比放在Eduardo身上的多，世界让他如此着迷，以至于迷了他的眼睛，使他失去了Eduardo。  
现在这个年轻的Wardo的出现，仿佛是一个弥补。  
Mark所有的爱意和遗憾都可以倾注在他身上。

他的吻一个接着一个落在Eduardo裸露的汗湿的皮肤上。  
然后含住Eduardo的乳头。  
小小的东西被他吸得红肿。  
“Mr.Zuckerberg……”  
他听见Eduardo含糊地叫着自己。  
Eduardo难受极了，并不是真正意义上的难受，而是那种从没有体验过的陌生感觉让他不知所措。  
他的一边乳头被含在Mark嘴里，热得不行，另一边却被冷落，挺立在开了空调的冷气房间里。  
“这太过了，Mr.Zuckerberg……”  
Eduardo的手指插入Mark的卷发里，有点抗拒地轻轻拉扯着他的头发，发出羞耻的喘息。  
“太过了？”Mark放开他，但还是恋恋不舍地舔了一下那颗小东西，成功地让Eduardo瑟缩了一下。  
当他吐出来的时候，湿漉漉地、可怜巴巴地挺立在Eduardo的胸膛上。

十年的年龄差距让他的脸和身体稚嫩得让Mark感觉自己好像在操一个未成年人。  
毕竟在哈佛的时候，Eduardo总是不厌其烦地用发胶把头发整理得一丝不苟，就是因为这张稚气的脸，出入酒吧老被查是否成年。

“Wardo，”他低低地笑了，凑上去亲吻Eduardo的嘴角，“这才是成人的做爱。”  
那个女孩子，对，Christy——Mark的记忆力不错，那次厕所的偷欢不过是小孩子的情欲游戏。  
他不觉得Christy可以给予Eduardo比他更强烈、更充满荷尔蒙和占有欲的性爱。

而Eduardo一直称呼他为“Mr.Zuckerberg”，也激起了Mark想要好好疼爱他的心。  
他可以给予，给Eduardo一切。  
Mark细细地吮吻他的唇，然后用指尖抚慰那边没有受到眷顾的乳头，把它捏在指腹间揉捏拉扯。  
Eduardo泄出模糊的呻吟。滚烫的身体不断扭动着，想要挣脱Mark。  
在Mark富有技巧并且温柔的挑逗下，他已经射过一次的阴茎很快又勃起了。  
“抬起腿。”Mark命令他，“张开。”  
Eduardo听话地分开双腿，让Mark顺利地完全拽掉了他的裤子，然后紧张地抓紧了身下的床单。  
“Mr.Zuckerberg……我……”  
“听话。”Mark哄他，“就这样，别动。”

于是Eduardo就咬着嘴唇不再尝试挣扎了。  
他这样赤裸地躺在他身下，让Mark想立刻不管不顾地占有他，把所有的情欲和控制欲全都实施在他身上。  
但他乖巧听话、充满信任的配合，又让Mark不舍得对他有哪怕一丁点的粗暴。  
于是Mark俯下身亲吻Eduardo的身体，从胸膛到小腹，然后拉起他的腿，同样沿着他的腿接连不断地烙下一个个亲吻。  
他握着Eduardo的脚踝，亲吻他的脚背，然后含着他修剪得圆润整齐的足趾。

【8】  
“好痒，Mr.Zuckerberg……”  
Eduardo想抽回自己的脚，却被Mark舔得又痒又软，他的求饶有点奶音。  
他示弱的时候声音就这样，特别软。  
但Mark没听见，因为Eduardo被抬高了腿，露出下身的入口。  
那里因为之前Mark暴怒的戳弄而泛着肉欲的红，还沾着一点点刚才被抹上去的精液，鲜红和白浊吸引着男人的目光。  
Eduardo很快意识到Mark在看哪里，他想伸手挡，但又觉得这样太欲盖弥彰。  
Mark的视线好像有实质性的温度，Eduardo被他看得感觉要燃烧起来了。

Mark把他的双腿往前推，使Eduardo的大腿几乎屈贴到胸膛前。  
这具身体如他想象中的柔韧，几乎不费吹灰之力地就被他摆出最适合操干的姿态。  
Mark将手指伸到Eduardo嘴里，“含住舔湿，Wardo。”  
Eduardo用无辜的眼神看着他，张开嘴，让Mark将手指伸进自己口腔中拉扯着他的舌头搅弄。  
“唔……啊……”  
他被按压到喉口，带来的轻微呕吐感觉让他眼里泛起生理性的泪水。  
但他还是努力地用舌头舔弄着Mark的手指。  
他舔弄Mark手指的姿态色情又纯真，像小猫在舔着什么玩具，但更像个小婊子在舔着男人的阴茎。

Mark趁着Eduardo舔着他手指的时候，用另一只手从床边柜子的抽屉里摸出一根小锡管。  
他抽出Eduardo嘴里含着的手指，这小家伙像口欲期没有得到满足一样，懵懵懂懂地看着Mark从锡管里挤出白色的膏体。

“这是什么？”Eduardo问，他浆糊一样的脑子还没发运转起来。  
“润滑的。”Mark亲吻了一下他的鼻尖，“不然你会痛。”  
“唔……”Eduardo其实有听没有懂，Mark的蓝眼睛像欲望之海，完全吸引住了他。  
直到Mark把膏体用被舔湿的手指完全推进Eduardo的肉穴里时，他才回过神来。

他半撑起身体，看着Mark的手指在自己小穴里进出，忽然开始挣扎起来，“我不做了……”  
“怎么了？”Mark摁住他，并拢两根手指戳进去用力插了两下，危险地问：“想反悔了？不觉得太迟了吗？”  
Eduardo瞪着他不说话。  
“说话。”Mark加快了手指的抽送，润滑膏体被高热的体温捂化成黏腻的液体，在抽送间被带了出来。  
“Mr.Zuckerberg……啊……”Eduardo轻轻地委屈地呻吟。  
“你房间里，”他曲着手指抵在嘴上咬着，尽量不发出呻吟地完整说出一句话，“随手放着润滑剂……”  
他控诉般看着Mark，“你说你没有亲密伴侣……”

Mark笑了。  
他停下手上的动作，爱怜地亲吻Eduardo。  
“没有男朋友，也没有女朋友。但我偶尔也是有生理需求的。”他说，“Just for one night.”  
“那我？”Eduardo问。  
他握着Mark插进自己肉穴的手指的那边手腕，不安地问，“我也是你的‘一夜情’？”  
显然“Just for one night”这个说法让家教良好，从不乱搞的小少爷忽然意识到，并不是所有人都像他一样把性爱看得这么认真的。  
回想一下，他们在厕所偷情过后，自己和Christy成了男女朋友，Mark和Alice可没有。  
特别是Mark现在的身份，送上门来的人绝对不会少。  
他想跟Mark做爱，但如果像那些“硅谷荡妇”（Christy教会他的词语）一样，就只是一个夜晚，一次欲望的话，那他还是不要做爱好了。

“No.”Mark斩钉截铁地否定了这个说法。  
他抽出手指，架起Eduardo的双腿，将灼热的阴茎抵在被手指开拓得松软的、微微张合的小口前。  
“你有我全部的注意力，Wardo。”Mark的声音低哑得吓人。  
滚烫的顶端抵着肉穴，随时会像侵略者一样插入的感觉让Eduardo生出一点恐惧。  
“Mr.Zuckerberg……”他往前缩了缩，被Mark察觉到他逃跑的意图，扣紧了腰按住。  
“别怕。”Mark用了点力，控制着速度，慢慢破开那个尽管开拓了依然足够紧致的入口，“会有点痛，忍忍。”

肿胀的阴茎直挺挺地插进来，尽管进入的速度很慢，但也足够让小少爷吃点苦头。  
Eduardo觉得自己像是身体里被捅进了一根烧红的棍子。  
“好烫。”他失神地呢喃。  
等Mark完全插进去后，他只能用力呼吸平复被填满的胀感和火辣辣的疼痛。

Mark没有动，他在等Eduardo适应。  
但他忍得很辛苦，随着Eduardo的呼吸，那片泛着薄汗的胸膛在上下起伏，而紧紧包裹着他的甬道也规律性地挤压着他的阴茎，让心里的欲望叫嚣着想要发泄。  
Mark安抚般舔吻着他红得滴血的耳垂，将那小小的软肉含进嘴里。  
“痛吗？”他问。  
Mark额头上布满汗水，滴落在Eduardo的脸上。  
Eduardo仿佛被那滴汗珠惊醒。  
他伸手抱住Mark看看的肩膀，“Mr.Zuckerberg，我……”  
这种依赖的态度让Mark非常满足。

“我能动吗？”Mark问他。  
Eduardo“嗯”了一声，听声音还是晕乎乎的。  
Mark可不想再等下去了，他托了托Eduardo的臀部，然后撑在他身侧开始抽送。

滚烫的肉刃来回进出身体，Mark操他的力气大极了，几乎把他整个人往前顶。  
Eduardo的后背摩擦着床单，蹭得火辣辣的痛。  
他完全抑制不住自己的呻吟。  
“Mr.Zuckerberg……”他忍耐着乞求，“轻点……太重了……唔、啊……”

Eduardo做过爱，当然——跟Christy。但是那跟Mark完全不一样。  
Christy也很火辣，可是Mark是强势，他不允许Eduardo在这种时候保有任何理智，他设下一个情欲的陷阱，让Eduardo陷进去，像捕捉一头小鹿或者什么小动物似的。  
他觉得很无助，只能用力抱紧Mark。  
但这没有任何助益。  
Mark浊重的呼吸声在他耳边回荡，阴茎填满了他身体每一处空间。  
很快，Eduardo就被操哭了。

因为强烈的快感让他不知所措，他从来没有体会过这种不可控制的情欲，Mark带来的感官上的刺激说不清是舒服还是痛苦，一波波地冲击着他的四肢百骸。  
察觉到Eduardo哭了的Mark停下动作。  
Eduardo按住自己的小腹，终于能稍微歇息一下。

Mark温柔地舔走Eduardo眼角的泪水。  
“不喜欢吗？”他问，“还是痛？”  
Eduardo摇摇头。  
“感觉很奇怪……”他迷迷糊糊地说，“You are here.”  
Mark顺着他的手往下看，看到他捂着小腹的手。这种奇异的姿势不知为何意外地刺激了Mark。  
因为Eduardo张开双腿让他进入，不设防，而只是好奇自己容纳Mark的地方。  
“Yep.”他亲吻了一下Eduardo，“你是我的。”

【9】  
Mark抽出阴茎，握着Eduardo的腰把他翻了个身，强迫他跪趴在自己面前，然后扣紧Eduardo的腰，重新把自己的阴茎钉了进去。  
Eduardo在重新被填满的瞬间绷直了身体，不自觉地向前倾，露出逃跑的意向。  
当然Mark没有让他得逞。  
他就像是咬紧了猎物的狮子，绝不会松口一样钳紧身下这具柔韧的躯体。Mark握住他的腰把他拖了回来。  
Eduardo发出一声急促的呻吟，重新被迫吞尽Mark的阴茎。  
他浑身开始止不住地战栗发抖。  
Mark压住他的肩膀，覆在他身上，一边抽送一边伸手过去揉捏他的两个乳头。  
“可怜的小东西。”Mark哑着声音说，“别逃跑。”  
“我没有……”Eduardo发着抖反驳。  
“只是，”他抽噎着说，“好深……”  
“会更深。”Mark说，滚烫的气息呼在Eduardo的背上，暴君仿佛判刑一样地宣布：“我会进到更深的地方，然后射进去。”

肉体交缠拍打的声音混着带哭腔的呻吟回荡在房间里。  
Eduardo被快感逼得要疯的感觉，他知道自己快到了，可是Mark却没打算照顾他就这样硬得发痛的性器，于是Eduardo只能自己伸手去抚慰它。  
但这个动作很快被Mark发现了。  
他握着Eduardo的手腕，拉到Eduardo的头顶牢牢压紧。  
酥软无力的青年很容易制服，压住他只要一只手就可以了。  
Eduardo觉得自己快发疯了，他感觉到自己被不断顶高，什么要喷薄而出。  
那感觉太可怕了，他没有意识到自己已经哭得喘不上气了。  
Mark咬紧牙，不应答，但狠心地打定主要第一次就让这小家伙靠着被操后面而射出来。  
不一会儿，Eduardo发出一声短促的呻吟，喷洒的精液滴落在床单上。

操射了Eduardo，Mark还不太满足。  
他没有停顿地继续大力抽插。  
这时候高潮中的小家伙已经彻底没有了反抗的力气，只能无助地痉挛，超负荷的快感让他哭喊求饶起来。  
“Mr.Zuckerberg、Mr……No，Mark、Mar……k……”他呜咽着，坦率地示弱，“不要了，够了……好难受……Mr.Zuckerberg……”  
他捉着床单，把床单揉得皱巴巴的。  
Mark还在弄他，将他一个劲地往上顶。

Mark的控制欲向来是跟情欲混杂在一起的。  
在情欲的巅峰也是控制欲的巅峰。  
他尽情操弄着Eduardo，并且伸手过去，并拢两根手指插进他不断求饶哭闹的嘴里，跟着他抽插的节奏在他口腔里进出。  
这成功地堵住了Eduardo的求饶，同时也让Mark完全占领了他身体的两个入口。  
没法吞咽的唾液沿着Mark的手指淌下，很快就濡湿了床单。  
Eduardo一边呻吟一边发出呛着了的咳嗽。  
终于，Mark射在了Eduardo的身体里。

有那么几秒的静默。  
Mark这才抽出伸进Eduardo口腔的手指。  
这小家伙软软地趴伏在床上，浑身抑制不住地一遍遍泛着痉挛，好像被操坏了似的，滚烫潮红的脸贴着床单，眼泪和汗水把脸弄得湿乎乎的。  
Eduardo半阖着眼睛，长长的睫毛遮挡了满是水汽的棕色眼眸。  
他毕竟年轻稚嫩，还没法承受Mark这种狂暴且激烈的性爱。  
Mark喘了会儿粗气，慢慢平复呼吸和剧烈的心跳。  
他拔出阴茎，把Eduardo搂紧怀里。

Eduardo的身体还在战栗，无法控制地。他的呼吸也断断续续，偶尔吐出几声虚弱的抽噎。  
Eduardo在Mark怀里紧紧缩起身体，闭着眼睛，浑身上下都湿透了，连睫毛都湿得发亮，挂着水珠，看着可怜极了。  
Mark低头亲吻他的眼睛和哭红了的鼻尖，手也仔细地抚摸过他因为汗湿而滑腻的皮肤。  
过了十五分钟，他才从极致的高潮中稍微冷静下来。

“得去洗个澡。”Mark哑声道，他的手指摸了摸那个还没发完全闭合的小肉洞，自己射进去的精液因为挤压而缓缓流了出来。  
Eduardo乖乖地点点头。  
因为Jarvis被强制下线——Mark短时间内都不想开启这“智障”管家，所以放水和调水温都必须Mark自己手动了。  
等Mark准备好浴室，他回到浴室，看到Eduardo已经睡过去了。  
Mark并没有打算叫醒他，只是把他抱去浴室。  
他真的是用自己所知道的一切方式宠爱着这个还没有被伤害过的Eduardo。


End file.
